Make Him Writhe
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Here we go final battle. The one you've all been waiting for! At last we will see what happens to our heroes. Will good finally get vengeance and restore peace? Or will Evil claim victory and dominate the world. And Makoto why on earth are you privately chatting with Kaede?


Make Him Writhe

 **Author Notes: Hey this is Mako so we are going with another one shot folks. Sen and I made this idea come to life one day after discussing Immortal Fairytale. It's supposed to be funny...it's not supposed to be Kanon. And We don't own Inuyasha.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

This was it, the final battle between good and evil. So many sacrifices were made to make it to this point. They were ready, the game of cat and mouse finally coming to an end. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Mizu and Makoto had been waiting for this moment.

The red eyed menace known to haunt their dreams was in front of them. Naraku, the man who lost his heart to the demons of his emotions. He smirked, having just completed his final evolution. The aura surrounding him was ominous, full of bloodlust and sadistic pleasure. He would have them die a slow agonizing death.

They be on their knees, begging for his mercy by the time he was finished playing with them. He had this planned for over 50 years, he manipulated, killed, stole and created all of his minions so that this group would fall. But here they are, alive and are stronger then ever. **"Seems you've finally arrived."**

He smiles wickedly. **"Time for you to die, you wicked fools."** His power was rising. He would unleash the ultimate hell on these fools. Makoto stepped forth, her eyes blazing with spiritual power. **"Hm? What do you think you're going to do?"** Everyone looked at their companion with confusion. _'What is she going to do?'_

Both her and Kagome are full of magic from their bloodline. Training has paid off. **"Makoto?"** She pulls out a necklace, one that looks all too familiar. Kagome stared at her, wide eyes in shock and horror. **"Don't tell me you plan to?!"** She couldn't finish her sentence, her cousin couldn't hide her determination.

She stares down at the majestic jewelry, managing a small smile. Inuyasha backs up far far away from the girl knowing what's about to come. Makoto was forever grateful to Kaede. Before she and the others left for this final battle, the young priestess in the making had made a strange request.

 **"Now's as best time as any."** She chants, the beads one by one come apart levitating in a circle in the air. Spiritual energy infused, giving a blue eerie glow. Naraku raises an eyebrow. **"What do you think your doing girl? Trying to cleanse me?"** He's been on the receiving end of holy arrows and chi blasts.

It was painful, it was a searing burning sensation on his body but he survived, he improved and thrived. Mizu couldn't hid his grin. **"No...she's trying to Tame you~"** He looked confused for a moment. But it was too late.

They flew towards his neck, choking him, trapping him. She couldn't contain her glee. **"Holy crap it worked!"** Everyone stared. **"How in all the hells..."** The man of chaos, the god of death and destruction, couldn't pull them off. **"What is this ridiculous thing!"**

No matter how hard he struggled. Makoto grinned. Saying the magic word. **"Writhe!"** Instantly he felt a rushing wave of gravity drag his entire body to the earth. **"What?! What have you done to me you wench!"** He growled trying to get back on his feet.

She stated the command again. **"Writhe!"** He collapsed, falling deeper into the ground. **"Graaaaa! When I get my hands on you, you-"** And again. **"Writhe~"** He plummets, further into his body shaped hole.

His bones were being crushed. He felt every single agonizing moment. His wounds heal, just so she can make him eat worms again and again. He was ready to die, heck he wanted to die. With her sadistic ways, her ultimate power over him, meant being her slave would be nothing more then an eternal punishment.

She takes a stick and pokes him. **"This is fun~"** She has now found her new favorite toy. **"Ok Makoto move. I'll end him here."** Inuyasha summons his prized sword, the Tessaiga. **"No."** Wait...no?

The silver haired dog demon looks at her like she's nuts. **"No? What do you mean no! Get outta my way so i can kill him damn it!"** He's seething. He's been waiting a good 50 years to kill the the monster that made his life an insufferable set of tragedies.

He demanded blood, he craved to see Naraku's dying face. And for the satisfaction that it would be by HIS hands. Makoto thinks about it...for three seconds. **"Um, no. I have better plans!"** She grins wickedly.

This was the beginning of Naraku's end. She would make the rest of his existence miserable. The enchanted beads is an odd tool. They're used for submission of demon pets like Kirrara. Of course you can choose to take them off. And they require spiritual power and a command to subdue your new...pet.

But with such a deadly beast like Naraku...yeah death will be considered a blessing. She was inspired about trying this trick out the moment Inuyasha first fell due to his sit command. At the time however she planned on using it on Miroku and then using it whenever he pissed Sango off.

By the time she made it to the end, it was a tough call. Between taming Sesshomaru or Naraku. In the end, she made the right choice. Then again...she didn't actually expect it to work. Much to her joy and excitement.

She got her vengeance. All the people who were killed, all that suffered because of his selfish desires. There was not a moments rest for him. To think how far a demon could fall when under the control of a 17 year old girl. Both figuratively and literally. **"Makoto..."** She stares up from her cup of tea. **"Hm?"**

She takes a sip. _'Ahhhh nothing like nice hot tea in the morning.'_ **"You've made a crater in the center of the village."** She hums. **"Looks like he has a long way to go till he becomes top dog again...if ever~"** Desperately Naraku does his best to climb...

But every time he makes some progress. **"Writhe~"** You hear a terrible, blood curtailing scream. **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Then of course you remember who it is that's doing the screaming...and continue on your way. **"You're one crazy bitch."**

She blinks, the gold eyed boy with pointy ears leans back...trying to avoid her intense gaze. He heard the stories from Mizu. She is scary when provoked or mad. **"Kagome."** 3...2...1.. **."Sit boy."**

Splat goes the doggy. **"Grwap!"** Tsk tsk tsk, he never learns. **"Kagome...Makoto, you don't think all this power is getting to your heads do you?"** Miroku sees it. Black flames and two pairs of red eyes. **"Nope."** They say in unison.

And they all lived happily ever after...or not.

The end ^_^

 **Author Notes: Done~ Well that worked out well. This is basically an alternate ending that we thought would be fun. THnx for all who read this~ Reviews/favs/follows would be epic.**

 _Sen: Mako...why the hell did they not do this in the beginning!?_

 **Mako: Good question. Well idk, but we're doing it so yay!**


End file.
